A World Unknown
by ilovebutch19
Summary: 17 year old Lauren Smith was skeptical when Yui Hongo told her about the Universe of the Four Gods but now she is about to find out that the story is more real that any one could imagine! Can she find a way out without falling for one of the Seiryu warriors? TOMO X OC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LAUREN, HANNAH, SARAH, AND AYANA. THE OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO YU WATASE.

Chapter 1 – A new legend is born

_This is the story of a young girl who made her dreams come true…even though she possessed no special powers nor was she worn to be a priestess…._

_This is her story…._

CHAPTER 1

Lauren sighed as she scratched her head coming out of her Japanese class. She had been at Jonan Academy for only 2 weeks and people were already talking about her.

"_Have you met the new girl?"_

"_You mean Lauren Smith? They say she is the smartest girl in this whole school!"_

"_I heard she did not even HAVE to take the Jonan entrance exam to get in here! She is from America but she is one of the smartest students ever to get into Jonan!"_

Lauren huffed. "_I am just here because I am a foreign exchange student…there is nothing special about me…."_

That is true. It had all began over a year ago when she was in Japanese class…

"_Lauren! Did you hear about the foreign exchange program?" Sarah said to her best friend._

_Lauren looked at the paper and said," You mean the one that you submit an essay on why you would like to go to Japan and send it off? Big deal."_

"_Why don't you send your essay off to this Jonan academy? You are the smartest girl in this whole school. I heard this Jonan academy only accepts the best of the best!" Hannah replied._

_Lauren bit her lip as she said, "It would be exciting to go to another country for a year…"_

_Sarah grinned, "How about I try to get into Jonan with you?"_

_Her eyes lit up as Lauren replied," You would do that for me?"_

_Sarah grinned "What are friends for?"_

_Hannah shook her head as she said," You both can try if you want to but I am not the smart one to get in there…I will stick to regular private school thank you very much…"_

_Sarah chuckled," Yes you are right. Besides your grades would not even get you into the school…"_

_The three girls laughed as they walked to the cafeteria._

Lauren sighed. She wished that Sarah had gotten into the school with her. Sarah did win a contest but she was in a different school in Tokyo. She looked out the window feeling so alone.

Miaka said," Hey Yui I heard that you now have a foreign exchange student living with you for the time being!" as they walked down the street toward the library.

Yui nodded," Hai she is a brilliant 17 year old! When my mom told me that she was coming to Japan to stay with us for her senior year of high school I was amazed. She has been helping me study to get into Jonan. Did I tell you she is going to Jonan?"

Blinking, Miaka replied," Jonan Academy!? Maybe she could help me get into there. There is no way possible I am going to get into there." As she looked worried.

Yui patted her friend on the back and said," Don't worry Miaka. That is why I am going for Jonan. To be with you and help you."

Miaka chuckled, "Maybe we should get something to eat."

Yui rolled her eyes as she said," Miaka that is all you EVER think about. Alright. Let me stop by the library to drop off this book and then we can stop by a burger joint on the way home. Oh wanna come study at my house? Maybe Lauren can help you?"

Miaka grinned, "It's a deal" as the girls went into the library.

Lauren sighed as she said," How is your school Sarah?" as the two girls walked home.

Sarah grinned, "It's a good school. It's not as good as yours mind you but it is good enough to put on a transcript to college. It's funny isn't it? We didn't have to wear uniforms like this in America but now..." as she looked at her Youhai high school uniform.

Lauren said," I wish you were going to the same school as I was Sarah. We could have so much in common and so much to do together."

Sarah waved it off, "Its okay besides we are very close to each other so we get to walk home everyday. And we can hang out on Sundays."

Lauren smiled as she waved her friend bye when she reached the Hongo residence.

"_She knows just what to say…."_

Lauren stepped into the Hongo residence as she shouted, "I am home Mrs. Hongo!"

Mrs. Hongo came out of the kitchen and said," Oh Lauren its you. Yui was not with you?"

Lauren blinked, "Yui was going to walk home with Miaka? She is not back yet?"

Mrs. Hongo shook her head no replying, "Lie and she would usually call if…" and seen Yui just walk into the door. She said," Thank goodness. Where were you Yui?"

Yui said," Oh I had to go by the library to drop off a book. Sorry for worrying you mom." As she said," I am going to go do my homework now." As she walked up the stairs.

Lauren stood there as she thought to herself," _Something is going on. I will talk to Yui later on tonight and find out what really happened."_

She walked up the stairs to her own room. She blinked as she noticed that Yui seemed to have dropped a book on the way to her room. She picked it up and said," The Universe of the Four Gods?" as she walked to Yui's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yui shouted.

Lauren opened the door and said," Yui what is going on? It's not like you to be so late." As she came into the room.

Yui shrugged," I just had to return a library book to the library and I lost track of time."

Lauren said," Oh you dropped this." As she handed the book to Yui. "Did you get that book at the library?"

Yui took the book and said," Hai. Lauren I am going to tell you something and you cannot tell anyone this."

Lauren said," Okay shoot." As she sat on Yui's bed.

Yui said," That book has strange powers with it Lauren. I don't know how but Miaka is in this book right now even as we speak."

Lauren blinked, "The girl who loves to eat and is trying to get into Jonan Academy?"

Yui nodded "The same person. I don't know how to get her back and she is the heroine of this story right now even as we speak."

Lauren blinked as she said," Now you are just pulling my leg. There is no way no way that someone can get sucked into the book. And you need to return that book as soon as possible! That is from the restricted section of the library!"

Looking at the book, Yui said," I am planning to return to the library tomorrow to the restricted section to see if I can find out more about this book."

Lauren nodded as she said," Good." As Mrs. Hongo shouted," Yui, Lauren! Dinner is ready!"

Yui grinned, "Let's go eat! Miaka should be okay for right now!" as the girls ran down the stairs.

Later that night, the book began glowing a pure bright color. It was not for the Lady Yui but because the book had plans for the other girl as well….

Lauren sighed as she walked down the hall of Jonan Academy, thankful it was a Saturday and that it was only a half day.

She thought to herself,_" I cannot get used to going to school on Saturday. In America, we have the weekends off. But then again, I wanted something different." _

She was shocked as she bumped into a girl with long pigtails and taller than what she was. She then realized it was the popular girl in her class.

"My my…there is little miss smarty pants…." Ayana smirked.

Lauren said," Let me pass Ayana. I need to get to English class." As she tried to pass the girl.

Ayana chuckled, "You may be smart but you are not beautiful like me." As she flipped her hair.

Lauren thought to herself,_" Who would want to be just like you?"_

Ayana pushed Lauren aside as she snorted," Go back to America and eat hamburgers." As the others in the school laughed.

Lauren picked up her books and shook from being so upset. She ran out the door and down the long sidewalk on the way back to the Hongo residence.

"_I am not going back! I am NOT! I am not welcome there! No one likes me! Plus all the good men are taken!"_

Lauren sighed as she sat on a park bench wondering what to do next. She could not go home because Mrs. Hongo would wonder why she was back so early but she could not just stay outside in the cold. She gasped as she looked to see Yui heading for the library once more.

"_I wonder what is going on…why is she out of school so early?" _

Lauren bit her lip as she decided to follow her friend. She made sure to stay out of the way as Yui was checking to make sure no one was following her.

She continued to follow Yui as the girl made her way into the library. Lauren stopped as she thought of a plan.

"_I think she is probably going to the restricted room that she talked about…but if I go in there…she will know I followed her…I think I will just hang around the history section…it's on the same floor and has a good view of the room. Then I can surprise Yui and figure out what is going on here…" _

Lauren nodded to herself as she thought her plan would work out so great. She walked up the stairs and made her way to the history room. She pulled out a book from the shelf and made sure she sat where she could see the restricted room. She waited for a few hours then began to get worried about Yui.

"_What is taking so long? Why is she in that room for so long….maybe I should go check it out…"_

Lauren was torn between checking on her friend or waiting where she was at. But in the end, she thought checking on her friend was more important than ever. She walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Yui? Are you there?"

Opening the door carefully to make sure no one hear her, Lauren stepped into the room and was confused when she realized no one was there.

"That is funny…I know I saw Yui coming into the room…."

Lauren looked down to see the Universe of the Four Gods on the floor. She picked it up and sat on the floor. Her thoughts were all of a sudden drawn to the book. She did not know why but she felt calm when she looked at the book.

"_Yui was telling me about this book last night….I wonder…oh that is silly. People cannot be pulled into books! Can they?"_

Lauren's eyes widened as she read "Despite the young girl running, the Priestess of Seiryu was caught by two men who went bent on raping her…..no! NO!"

"_IT IS YUI! She is in this book right now! Oh! I got to help!"_

The book all of a sudden began glowing with a pure light. Lauren was terrified as she began screaming as the light engulfed her into the book.

Likewise, our story begins here…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A strange new land

Lauren woke up and was amazed at the site she was taking in. She was in the middle of the capital of Kutou, which was in Ancient china.

She looked around as the strange people were looking at her. She held her head in confusion as she tried to figure out how she ended up in Kutou.

Gasping, she thought to herself," _I MUST have entered the book! I don't know how but that must be where I am at now! I need to find Yui and get out of here!"_

Lauren stood up and brushed off her uniform and took off down the road. But she was confused. She had no idea where Yui might be nor did she know her way around Kutou.

She looked at a man and said," I am lost. Help me please."

The man looked at her funny as he said something in a language she could not understand.

Lauren looked upset as she thought to herself, " _He cannot understand me! He speaks a different language! Now how do I get out of here?!"_

Lost and confused, Lauren took off in an opposite direction from the man. She cried, "Can anyone help me please!?" as she tried to get someone's attention who could speak English.

But it was no use. No one could speak English. No one.

Tripping over a limb, she collapsed to the ground and began sobbing. She had no way of getting back home nor did she know what to do. Just when it seemed like all was lost, a man offered a hand to her.

"Need some help Miss?"

Lauren gasped as she thought to herself," _He knows English! Thank Kami!"_ She looked up to see a blond haired general standing before her.

"Yes…please…I want to go home…help me…"

The young blonde general helped her up as he said," My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Nakago."

Lauren blinked, "Umm my name is Lauren. Can you help me find a girl? Her name is Yui Hongo. She is wearing a brown uniform and has short blonde hair."

Nakago starred at the girl for a few moments then said," So you know Lady Yui?"

Lauren blinked, "Lady Yui? Where is she? Where can I find her? I am a friend of hers!"

Smirking, Nakago said," Of course. Follow me." As he offered a hand up onto his horse.

Lauren looked worried about following a strange man but she knew that if this man could speak English, he was someone to trust. She took his arm and Nakago pulled her up unto his horse. She held on tightly as the horse galloped toward the Kutou castle.

**IN THE PALACE**

Yui sat in her room deep in thought. She looked at her wrists for she had tried to kill herself. She looked disgusted at the thought her own best friend betrayed her and left her in that world to die.

"_When Miaka comes back, if she does, I am going to do away with her…no one should have suffered like I did…NO ONE…."_

"Lady Yui?"

Yui looked to see Nakago standing there. She said," oh Nakago come in. What Is it?"

Nakago bowed to the lady Yui then said," There is something that you must come and see. I think that you would be rather pleased."

Yui blinked as she said," What could make me please at this moment? I have been raped and abused to the point of killing myself! My best friend betrayed me! What could make me HAPPY?"

Nakago smirked as he said," This is something that you MUST see priestess."

Sighing, Yui stood up and said," very well then. I shall follow you and see what it is you want me to see."

Nakago nodded as he followed Yui down the hall and to a bedroom not far from the priestess' room. He smirked as he said," go ahead and open the door."

Yui blinked in confusion as she did what she was told and gasped as she seen Lauren sitting there eating on the food someone brought to her. "La…lauren?!"

Lauren looked up from the food and said," Yui! Thank goodness!" as she ran to her friend and hugged her.

Yui pulled apart from her and said," What. How did you get here?"

Lauren scratched her head and replied," It's a long story…I followed you to the library after I left school early…I waited for you to come of the restricted section but you did not so I went into the room…you were not there but I found the book on the floor. I sat down to read it and the next thing I know…poof! I am here!'

Yui blinked a few moments then said," Why did you follow me?!"

Lauren sighed, "I Left school early because people were harassing me…look Yui you have lived in Japan all your life..everyone thinks that I am an outsider and I don't belong in Japan..when we get back..I am planning to go home to America."

Yui's eyes widened as she said," You can't be serious? Lauren! You are the smartest girl that I know of! You have all the universities wanting you to go to their school! Why leave? So what if people harass you! They are just idiots! They don't know the real you!'

Lauren shook her head and said," Doesn't matter now. We are stuck here for right now so I cannot go back. I hope your friend Miaka is okay…"

Clenching her fists, Yui sneered" Miaka left me in this Kami forsaken place! She has not come back for me! I was raped Lauren! You get it!? RAPED!"

Lauren's eyes widened as she whispered," Oh Yui…."

Yui showed Lauren her wrists and sneered," I was in such a state of depression that I tried to kill myself."

Lauren looked at Yui and said," And Miaka left you here like that!? What a friend! No wonder you are so angry!'

Yui nodded as she said," I am just glad that you are here. I have at least one friend that is on my own side."

Lauren nodded, "Of course I am. I would never EVER abandon you Yui! Not like that traitor Miaka!"

Nakago interrupted the talk as he replied," Perhaps the young woman would like a tour of the castle Lady Yui."

Yui looked at Nakago and nodded "Not a bad idea Nakago. She will stay here for the time being and I want her to have the same protection that I have."

Lauren said," Oh no…It would be too much trouble…"

Yui said," I insist. Come on. Let me show you around." As the girls walked down the hall.

Nakago stood there for a few minutes as he thought to himself," _I must find out why that girl is here and how she came to be here…"_ and then went and follow the two girls.

**OUTSIDE THE BOOK**

Miaka found the book on the ground where Yui left it and said," Keisuke. I must go back into the book. Yui is stuck in here and I must find her."

Keisuke said," Are you sure she in this book? Maybe she is gone somewhere else?"

Miaka said," Lie. She is in this book. I am coming yui!" as she opened the book and disappeared into a bright light.

Keisuke looked shocked as he picked up the book and said," it was all true…" as he began reading the book. He was shocked to discover who else was in the book with Miaka and Yui.

"Lauren is in there too!? Great! Now there are three girls in here! I must figure out a way to get them out!" Keisuke exclaimed as he continued reading.

"_The priestess of Seiryu gave her friend the tour of the Kutou castle…."_

**BACK IN THE BOOK**

Lauren looked around as she thought to herself," _This place is so huge. I wonder why it is so big. Nakago called Yui a lady so what is she here?"_

She looked around and blinked as she slammed right into an older man. She looked up and blinked at the sight before her. She took note of the young man, in his 20's perhaps; with the weirdest looking make up she had ever seen. She noticed he was very clean and neat along with a crown with feathers extending from it.

Lauren said," Oh I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I did not see where I was going."

The young man frowned, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Yui said," Tomo this is Lauren. Lauren this is Tomo. One of my protectors."

Lauren looked clueless as she said," Protectors? Just what are you Yui?"

Yui waved her off and said," I will tell you later."

Tomo replied," You should watch where you are going Lauren. By the way, I hate that uniform. Its so tacky."

Lauren looked pissed as the man walked off and she shouted," Fuck you too!"

Tomo frowned as he turned back around then said," Lady Yui. Keep that woman under control and away from me." As he turned back around and then left.

Nakago frowned, "Forgive him Lauren. Tomo is one of the people who hate women a lot."

Lauren blinked as she said," But he seems to be okay with Yui."

Yui replied," that is because he has to respect me. There are others you know besides him."

Lauren blinked, "Others? There are others like HIM?" as she pointed to Tomo who disappeared down another hall.

Yui chuckled, "Not all of them are like him. Come on." As the girls went down the hall.

Lauren looked back to see Tomo watching them go down the hall. She frowned as Tomo snorted and went back down another hall.

She thought to herself," _What an asshole…I am so glad that I don't have to hang around him very much…."_

Yui said," Would you like a bath Lauren? I can have the servants get the water ready."

Lauren look down to see her clothes were dirty and said," Hai a bath would be nice. Is there any way that they can wash my uniform and underwear?"

Chuckling, Yui replied, "Hai of course."

Lauren sighed as she thought to herself," _I hope the others that she is talking about are nicer than he is."_

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

Suboshi blinked "Are you serious Nakago?"

Soi frowned,"What do we do with her Nakago? Do you think it's a good idea to have a strange girl in the palace?"

Nakago looked at the two warriors and nodded. "Hai she is Yui's friend after all so we need to treat her just like we are treating you."

He then smirked and thought to himself," _I wonder if I could use the girl just like I am using Yui. This might be interesting after all."_

Suboshi said," You know Tomo is going to flip over this right? He hates woman with a passion. He only respects Yui because she is our priestess."

Nakago replied, "Tomo has already met Lauren and by the way their first meeting was, I would say we don't have to worry about him hanging around that girl any time soon."

Soi frowned," But are you sure it is a good idea to keep her here? Perhaps we should send her back home…."

Nakago waved his hand and said," Don't worry. She will not be much trouble. Yui is busy keeping our unexpecting guest company."

**IN THE SPRING**

Lauren sighed as she swam around in the spring and looked up at the sky deep in thought. She thought to herself," _I wonder how I could get back home. Where would I EVEN start to look?"_

She continued thinking," _Yui said this is the universe of the four gods we are in. She even said she is the priestess of Seiryu. I wonder what she meant by that…." _

Swimming under the water for a few minutes, she rose to the suface and huffed at the thought of that man she ran into.

"_Fuck you!"_

_Tomo looked at the girl and snorted," Keep away from me wench." As he walked down the hall and into a room._

Lauren huffed as she said," What a jerk! I will make a mental note to stay the hell away from him." As she got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her.

Her eyes widened as she realized her clothes were gone.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY CLOTHES!?"

Lauren ran through the castle as she said," Yui! Someone stole my clothes!" as she came to her friend. Her eyes widened as she noticed that they were hanging out in a tree.

"_Oh no! My uniform! Who could have done this!?"_

Fists clenching, Lauren thought to herself," _It HAD to have been that Tomo guy! Well two can play at that game!"_

Yui blinked as she said," Lauren are you sure you are okay?"

Lauren grinned evil like as she said," I am sure that I am fine Yui."

Yui said," Do you want to know the legend of the Universe of the Four Gods?"

Taking her mind off of Tomo for a bit, Lauren looked at the younger girl and said," Ummm sure I think."

Yui led the older girl into a room that looked like a library except it had a lot of scrolls in the room. She closed the door as the girls sat in the chairs.

Lauren said," So you are the priestess of Seiryu?"

Nodding, Yui replied," Hai the story goes that the Universe of the Four Gods was a scroll written many years ago. There are four gods: the gods of Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryu, and Genbu. Each of the lands had their own priestesses. Byakko and Genbu's priestesses came into the book first. Then Miaka became the priestess of Suzako while I decided to be the priestess of Seiryu. The priestess that summons the beast god shall be granted three wishes to do whatever their heart desires."

Lauren looked at Yui and said," What happened to the Byakko and Genbu priestesses?"

Yui closed her eyes as she said," I am not sure. But Nakago said that the Byakko and Genbu priestesses summoned their Gods and returned to their world. Even though there is a rumor that Genbu's priestess did not finish her wishes."

Lauren frowned as she thought to herself," _I wonder why the priestess of Genbu did not finish her wishes?"_

Yui said," That is why I must fight Miaka. Don't you see Lauren!? If I summon Seiryu we can go home and I can have my revenge on Miaka."

Lauren frowned," Are you sure you want to have revenge on her? I mean I know what she did was nasty and all…but the wish thing…might it be going a little too far?"

Yui stood up and snapped," No! No! I will NOT forgive that girl for what she did to me! Are you on my side or not!?"

Blinking a bit at Yui's sudden outburst, Lauren replied," Yes I am with you Yui. Let's give Miaka a taste of her own medicine."

Yui hugged Lauren as Lauren thought to herself," _I just hope I don't come to regret it."_


End file.
